


Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty?

by SedinetteMichaelis



Series: Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty? [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Caspian is a darling, Dark intense gaze, Edmund is oblivious, M/M, Sexually Charged Swordfighting, Susan is a demon, The Pevensie family is medling, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: “The Telmarine King is still looking at you,” Susan whispered into his ears.Peter decided to organize a great feast in Lucy's birthday honour. Lords and Ladies of all countries had come, and with them a certain Telmarine King who couldn't stop looking at a certain Narnian King.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people !
> 
> And I am back with another Casmund fanfiction that I hope you will enjoy reading.
> 
> A great, great thank you to PrincessPickles who beta-readed me and did a great job at it. Thank you so much for your help 🥺💕

For Lucy's eighteen birthday, they had decided to do a great feast. The High King had sent letters across all countries, inviting Lords and Ladies, Princes and Princesses, and Kings and Queens, to celebrate the well-loved and always cheerful Queen Lucy. 

The festivities had begun a few days ago and were going to last at least a month. Lucy had been so surprised when her siblings had announced what they had planned for her anniversary that she hadn’t been able to sleep all night. She had been so happy, and the view had made her siblings melt.

Cair Paravel had never been so full. All chambers had been prepared and pavillons had been installed out of the castle for all the guests. And so, all the nobles of all the countries had arrived.

King Lune and his sons, Prince Cor and Prince Corin and their permanent guest the Tarkeena Aravis, eight of the nineteen sons of the Tisroc from Calormen, their wifes and their court (Susan had been quite happy to know that Prince Rabadash hadn’t been able to come -something to see with a donkey?-), the ambassador of the Lone Islands, Lords from Ettismoor, the smallest giants from the North, and many more Narnians too. And there was the King of Telmar, Caspian the tenth. 

Edmund didn’t quite know what to do with this Telmarine King. Nearly all of their guests were here but the man was the only one who had really bothered him so far. 

It seemed that Caspian couldn’t take his eyes off him. Every time they were in the same room, the Telmarine King glanced at him incessantly. It was disconcerting and Edmund didn’t like it, mostly because they were spending every evening in the same room. And in a few days, they would be seeing each other during the day too for negotiation because, of course, Peter had taken the opportunity to sign new peace and commercial treaties, and by the Lion’s mane, Caspian had been eager to enter in negotiation with them.

Telmar had been quite secretive until the death of Lord Miraz, who had tried to usurp Caspian’s throne, and Peter was now eager to have access to their coasts to sail west. In return, Telmarines wanted to learn how to sail to extend their authority, and of course to open up to other countries again.

Of course, Peter had asked _him_ to lead the negotiations with Telmar. His only comfort was that he wouldn’t be alone in the room with Caspian and his dark intense gaze.

Why was the man staring at him like this anyway? Did he hate him at first sight? Was the man already thinking about their future negotiation? It was so unnerving! _He_ was unnerving.

“The Telmarine King is still looking at you,” Susan whispered into his ears.

All their guests were here and the ballroom was so full that the dancers had barely enough room to dance. Among them, Peter and Lucy were dancing, smiling and laughing with their respective partners. Edmund pondered on the possibility of conducting all future balls in the castle garden. It was so hot inside he could barely breathe and he wondered how his siblings could even move in this terrible heat.

“What?” Edmund whined. “It’s been five days already… Can’t he look at anyone else and let me be?”

Susan chuckled, clearly amused. “You are so oblivious of what is going on, my dear brother.”

“What is that supposed to mean, my dear sister?” He asked in another annoyed moan. 

“Ah, you will discover it soon enough, I suppose.”

Edmund decided to ignore his sister who was soon asked for a dance by a young and awesome Lord from Archeland. He deeply breathed, happy to finally be alone, even if it was on his throne, when Peter arrived at his turn, still excited after his dance with a Calormen girl.

“Edmund, you seem upset, what is going on?”

“Nothing, only Susan saying stupid girl things, as always.”

“You should stop being a beast, little brother, or she will avenge herself. Susan can be quite terrible, you know?”

Oh, Edmund knew, and with so many people, the not so Gentle Queen would have no difficulties to create rumors about him just to spite him. 

“I am not a beast,” he retorted with a pout, “it’s just terribly hot here and the work we have to do is beginning to pile up, with these festivities.”

“You should learn to relax, Ed. We will work after Lucy’s birthday. She is the last of us to come of age, rejoice!”

Edmund’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother, guessing suddenly what was going on in his head. 

“Did you organize this so you could marry off our sister, Peter?”

The High King had the decency to deeply blush. By the Lion! How could he? It was Lucy’s birthday, not some blind date party!

“It’s not to marry her on the spot,” Peter tried to explain when he saw his outraged expression, “it’s only to make her, and us by the way, encounter new faces. We won’t be unmarried all our lives and one day we will need to give heirs to the throne. I am already 23 and we don’t have a single heir.”

Edmund moved on his seat, feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t like to talk about this subject. Out of all his siblings, he was probably the one that had traveled the most. He had negotiated most of their treaties after all, and so he had met more people. More women, but he had never been attracted to any. Edmund didn’t have urges to stare at them and touch them like his brother did, or like any male Narnian with females (or other males). He had desires, but no want to indulge them. Edmund knew his oldest siblings had both had lovers and he was feeling stupid that, at the age of twenty, he was still unexperienced. 

“So, you want to create opportunities?”

“Yes, like with the treaties. Oh, by the way, I spoke to Caspian earlier and-”

“So it’s ‘Caspian’, now?” Edmund mocked, glad that they stopped talking about heirs and marriages.

“He is a good man and a fair ruler, and he is eager to open Telmar’s borders to Narnia. So, as I was saying : I spoke to Caspian and the negotiation for the treaty will begin tomorrow morning.”

Another moan left his mouth. Tomorrow hadn’t even begun and it was already a horrible day.

“So soon?”

“We only have a month and a lot of treaties.”

“I hope you don’t expect me to negotiate them all?”

“Of course not!” but it sounded like a ‘of course yes’ in his brother’s mouth. 

Once again, Edmund’s eyes narrowed and he scoffed. Peter was an incredible King, a great warrior who could lead armies to victory and he was a good judge of character, but he wasn’t the best negotiator. It wasn’t that he was too hot-headed but he didn’t have all the economic issues in mind and all the potential things that might go wrong, like Edmund had.

“Don’t think I am going to let you burden me like that, Peter. I already took most of Lucy’s duties so she could celebrate her birthday with nothing in mind.”

“What- Why didn’t you tell me, Ed?” Peter exclaimed awkwardly. “I didn’t know, or I would never have scheduled this meeting… Err, I won’t organize others, I promise. I’ll ask Susan for others. But please, can you deal with this one? We don’t have any treaty with Telmar and this is really the best time for one .”

“Alright, calm down, I’ll do it, but you owe me one.”

“Everything you want, brother. Thank you!”

Edmund growled but let his brother retrieve the beautiful lady he had danced with.

OoO

Finally, and before he went to retire for the night, Edmund had agreed to dance with his sisters and the faun Tumnus in a giant round dance, and if it was fun in the beginning -it was funny to jump all around and to laugh with his fellow Narnians-, it was not as funny when Caspian joined the dance to keep looking at him. 

Edmund had fled just after -and this is why he left to bed just after this dance-. He didn’t know if he would manage to keep his calm during all the negotiation with this man, but he would force himself, for the sake of his brother and Narnia.

So Edmund came to the negotiation room with the Dwarf Growngeggs at his side. Caspian was already at the table, all smiling and, above all, alone.

“King Edmund!” the King exclaimed with joy, his deep black eyes firmly on him and sparkling with something he couldn’t name. “I am so happy to finally have the chance to talk to you. I am quite honored you accepted to meet me in order to write this treaty.”

“It is my honour, King Caspian,” he replied in a neutral way, far away from the blatant enthusiasm of the man. “May I present to you Growngeggs who will help me. Do you have any advisor you wish to have fetched?”

“No my liege, I am sure we will find an arrangement in no time. I don’t need an advisor who will only delay the negotiations. Of course, I will not mind extending the time I may spend with you, your Majesty, I sense you are of the most wonderful company.”

Was King Caspian trying to flatter him? It wasn’t something that worked on him. Edmund really hoped Caspian wouldn’t be like this all the time. For a reason he couldn’t explain, he felt suddenly all fluttered. 

“Alright, let’s get started. We should first define the object of the treaty. I will write the preamble.”

Growngeggs gave him a scroll, and installed on the table pen and black ink.

“I already spoke with your High King, and we settled on the fact that Narnia needs a safe passage in Telmar, so a road needs to be constructed. This road will serve for future commercial exchanges too, that I hope we will plan in the upcoming days. In return, Narnians will be teaching Telmarines how to construct vessels and how to sail.”

Already, Edmund’s mind was burning with questions to raise. 

“Let’s write this.”

_Treaty of Alliance_

_Amity, Commerce and Navigation,_

_Between_

_His Majesty the High King Peter of Narnia_

_and His Majesty the King Caspian The Tenth of Teller_

_Concluded at Cair Paravel, Narnia_

“You certainly write fast, King Edmund,” Caspian remarked quite uselessly. 

Edmund didn’t take his eyes off the scroll and kept writing. _‘The parties hereto declare and agree as follows...’_

“We shall now talk about the problem of the road,” Edmund said in a serious tone. 

“What is the problem with the road?”

“I suppose you and my brother didn’t talk about the charges.”

Caspian stayed silent, looking at him _-again-_ intently.

“Who is going to pay for the construction?” Edmund asked while rolling his eyes. “And I suppose it’s not just a road. There will be bridges and we might have to dig in the mountain. Are these constructions a condition to the treaty? What if we fail to build all the structures? What will happen? And you can’t just say Telmar is going to do everything, it wouldn’t be an equitable exchange at all.”

Edmund finally looked up at Caspian and had the satisfaction of seeing him gulp nervously. 

“And we shall talk about the fees in case of damages and breaches of the rights and obligations of the treaty.”

They had to stop after two hours. They needed maps of Telmar to advance in the discussion and both parties had enough to think about. The next day, Caspian brought two advisors with him.

OoO

“Brother,” Peter called him, walking fast to him. 

“Yes, Peter?”

“Is it true that you were quite harsh with Caspian, regarding the treaty?”

Did this Telmarine complain to Peter? Was it a joke? Edmund thought while rolling his eyes, even if a little satisfied to know he annoyed Caspian as much as Caspian had annoyed him.

“I am as harsh as I am with anyone else…”

“His advisors don’t have the same opinion. Growngeggs too thinks you are being difficult. And Caspian thinks one of the Kings of Narnia hates him.”

Oh. Had Edmund truly been that mean? It wasn’t that he couldn’t -he could be, when he really wanted too (and he had certainly wanted it)-, but he hadn’t wanted the man to think he hated him.

“I will apologize, and be more… flexible, with the negotiations.”

“Thank you Edmund, I’ll see you tonight for the ball. Oh, and the next time I wish to begin a month of celebration for anyone, please prevent me from doing it, I am exhausted!”

Edmund laughed earnestly. If the Just King could leave the festivities early, it wasn’t the same for Peter who danced with all the pretty young girls of the assembly -and after being chased by their mother- until late in the night.

“I will Pete, you can count on me.”

“So, as I am exhausted,” Peter said in a little voice, “will you, O please dear and extraordinary brother of mine, replace me for the tournament tomorrow afternoon?”

They were holding a big tournament with the Kings and Queens specialities, (sword fighting, throwing daggers and archery) in honour of Lucy’s birthday, and Peter had already announced that he would be one of the participants. Edmund, for his part, had decided to not come at all. The tournament would begin the next day and would last for three or four days.

“You are joking, are you?”

“I am not,” Peter replied gravely.

“Peter, I don’t have time for amusement,” he said with a dark look in the eyes. “I have work to do, like the _negotiations,_ and the country didn’t stop running because we are receiving guests.”

“But, it’s an event for Lucy’s birthday! She will be quite disappointed.”

Edmund stopped and winced. Peter knew that Lucy was his weakness and that he would do anything for her. 

“This is cheating, Peter.”

“Will you do it?”

“I will, but I will make you pay.”

“I’ll take your responsibilities for two weeks when all of this is over,” Peter proposed anxiously.

“Three.”

“What, but I am your brother!”

“Oh yes, I forgot. Four.”

“Alright, three, you win, little beast! And please, be more likable to Caspian.”

Edmund smiled, satisfied with this new deal. 

OoO

Later this evening, as Edmund was drinking a champagne flute in the great park of Cair Paravel where the party was, King Caspian approached him, his face grave. He sighed but didn’t let himself be taken aback.

“Your Majesty, may I talk to you?” Caspian asked in a serious manner.

“Yes of course, I intended to talk to you too, actually.”

Maybe because he saw that Edmund had -this time- no hostility in his voice, Caspian face’s lines lightened.

“We may talk inside, on a balcony if you like? We will be undisturbed.”

“I follow you, King Edmund.”

Edmund led the way and he saw in the corner of his eyes Peter who seemed satisfied and not so tired. Oh, he would pay...

Once they were alone, the first time since they had meet, Edmund felt quite stupid. He had been harsh on the Telmarine for no real reason, except being annoyed by everything around him (which wasn’t a reason).

“King Edmund, I-”

“I am sorry, King Caspian,” Edmund interrupted quickly before the courage to say it left him, “I have been unnecessarily hard on you during our negotiations and I beg for your forgiveness. I will henceforth make efforts to facilitate the realization of the treaty on more amicable terms.”

“Oh,” was the first response of Caspian who seemed surprised and glad, “well, I wanted to talk to you about it, but it seems that everything is already settled.”

“... You forgive me?” Edmund asked, bewildered. “So easily?”

“Of course, you asked for my forgiveness and I forgave you.”

“But I had been quite discourteous. And sometimes rude.”

“Do you really want to be forgiven, King Edmund?” Caspian asked, quite amused and Edmund felt himself blush. 

“Ah… Yes, thank you,” he acknowledged, quite puzzled. “Well, we should go back to the party.”

“Are you sure you want to go back?”

Edmund, who was already walking towards the door to leave, turned to Caspian who was smiling at him.

“You sit on your throne every evening, only dancing with your sisters, and you ignore all of us the rest of the time. And you always leave early.”

Edmund flushed even more. Did he give a bad image of Narnia by his conduct? It wasn’t what he wanted, not at all! Since the beginning of his rule, Edmund had only lived for Narnia. He owed this land and Aslan everything.

“Oh…” He only said, as no words seemed to form in his mouth. “Well, for the relationship with other countries, I mostly let Susan, Peter and Lucy do the work. They are better suited to fostering friendships than I am.”

“I can tell you are quite the negotiator, and you have your country and people's interests at heart. There are few rulers like you, your Majesty.”

“Thank you, King Caspian,” he said in a whisper, moved by his words and his cheeks growing red. “Are you always this kind?”

“Often, but especially to people I like,” Caspian replied, whispering too as he got closer to Edmund.

Edmund didn’t understand what was going on, the atmosphere between him and Caspian having just changed into something more heavy and tense. He felt even more stupid than a moment ago. Caspian was, as Peter had said, a good man, friendly and likable. Edmund felt guilty to have misjudged him earlier and to have treated him so unfairly. 

Caspian took another step closer, and they were now almost chest to chest and Edmund’s mind went numb. The Telmarine King opened his mouth, probably to say something, but the sound of footsteps and laughs shattered the strange atmosphere between them. Edmund blinked rapidly and recoiled. 

“I-We should go back,” he said hastily. 

“I am going to bed early tonight,” Caspian said with a slight smile. “I am to take part in the tournament that is to be held tomorrow, I want to be in good shape.”

“Oh, me too.”

“Really,” Caspian marveled, excitation in his voice and sparks in his eyes. “I thought it was King Peter that was to participate?”

“He asked me to take his place. So I assume you’ll be one of my opponents tomorrow?”

“Indeed, and I am feeling honoured.”

Then, and before Edmund could do or say anything -too surprised to do anything-, Caspian took his hand in his to kiss it lightly. Edmund shivered.

“Good night, King Edmund.”

Caspian went away, leaving a red and confused Edmund on the balcony.

OoO

Caspian’s weird and confusing behaviour had left Edmund awake for a good part of the night. Thankfully, the negotiations had been deferred for a few days to let pass the tournament, so he had the opportunity, for once, to sleep late. 

Edmund retrieved Peter, Susan and Lucy outside the castle, his siblings already excited for the tournament to come, while Edmund sulked. Why was he the only one who had to take part? It wasn’t fair!

“Come on Ed, it will be fun!” Peter said joyfully.

“Weren’t you too ‘exhausted’ to take part?” Edmund fussed angrily. 

“Eer…”

“Edmund, it will be good for you, you didn’t really talk to our guests. It will be an occasion to show them your interest,” Susan pointed out.

She was right, and the words of Caspian came back to him. So he sulked again, pouted, but when the hour came, Edmund went to prepare himself for the contest, not without some grunts.

Edmund didn’t shine in the throwing daggers as he prefered a long sword to fight, and to keep it in hand too. He did better with the bow, and in the corner of his eyes, he saw how good Caspian was with his. He didn’t miss a single target.

Then came the part that interested him the most -him and the majority of the crowd and other participants-, the sword fights. 

“Good afternoon King Edmund.”

Edmund turned to Caspian who was behind him.

“King Caspian,” he saluted with a bow of his head. 

“You did well on the two first events.”

“You should know, Your Majesty, that compliments, especially when they are overly exaggerated, do not work on me. Also, I already said that I will go easier on you during our negotiations.” 

Caspian laughed and Edmund smiled, amused. 

“First of all, this is not wrong. You achieved an honorable score.”

“Honorable is a word used for losers so they won’t lose their face,” Edmund sneered while crossing his arms on his chest.

“...And secondly,” Caspian continued even if he was now laughing so much he had difficulties speaking, “while I was indeed flattering you, it wasn’t for the purpose of tricking you into being easier on me during the negotiations for the treaty.”

“You don’t even try to deny it!”

“Are you always so challenging, King Edmund?”

“Always, King Caspian.”

The trumpets blared forth, interrupting the two men. It was the signal announcing the sword fighting tournament. 

“I hope your sword is as sharp as your tongue.”

Edmund laughed and they both took the direction of the scoreboard where the names of the fighters were displayed. Unfortunately, both he and King Caspian were separated in two different groups, those two only joining for the finals. Edmund was disappointed as he had wanted to fight against this insufferable but intriguing man. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to make it to the finals to fight against you!” Caspian said in his usual joyful voice.

“You seem certain that I will be fighting during the finals,” Edmund couldn’t help but remark.

“You are known to be an excellent swordsman. Your victory on Prince Rabadash is well known, even in Telmar, and I heard stories of the many battles you fought in, so many more than any of us. So I shall do my best to have the chance to fight against you.”

Edmund wanted to say something. He was flattered to know that Caspian was so interested in him and had even taken the time to learn more about him, but before he could say or do anything, quite like last evening, Caspian took his hand in his and bowed to kiss it with deference. When Caspian lifted his head, he winked at him and took his leave without another word, leaving him blushing and gaping. Edmund turned around, his cheeks red, and he stared as Caspian walked towards the arena built for the occasion.

Why was this man acting so weird?! Edmund took his hand against his chest. And what did this mean? He looked around and saw ladies having their hands kissed by their suitors. The ladies blushed while looking down in a shy manner before raising their eyes again with a knowing smile.

Edmund never understood all the things around courting, and he never found himself interested in it either. He found it quite ridiculous and he always expected Peter to marry and have an heir, but he never imagined himself being with someone.

He looked at his hand. No, surely it didn’t mean anything. Maybe was it a Telmarine custom they’d never heard of before? Maybe was it a sign of respect? Yes, certainly! Edmund was thinking too much about it and he would stop at once, he decided as he walked to see who his first opponent would be.

OoO

Three days passed, punctuated by the fights. If the two first events had been quite quick (as they all had to touch immobile targets), it wasn’t the same for the fights between the participants, which took longer. As Caspian had predicted, Edmund had qualified for the finals -much to Lucy’s delight-, and he was now assisting, sat on his throne besides his royal siblings, the semi-finals between Caspian and a Lord from Ettinsmoor. They were on the forefront in the stands.

Edmund had watched every single one of Caspian’s fights, and he knew that the Telmarine King had done the same for him. He was a really good fighter. At this occasion, Edmund had learned more of Telmar’s most recent history.

The Lord Protector Miraz had tried to assassinate Caspian, sending Telmar into a civil war. After finally getting rid of his uncle, the new King had to work hard to bring his people together. He fought many enemies and averted assassination atempts. Caspian had had a harsh life, and this life was reflected in the way he fought. He never hesitated and struck like a serpent, quick and powerful. He was a wonderful warrior and he hadn’t given a chance to his opponents so far. 

Edmund had had more encounters with the King of Telmar, and the man had proven to be intelligent and caring, and he seemed really interested in him. Usually, people weren’t friendly towards him, except when they needed something from him. He wasn’t as pleasant as his siblings, he didn’t smile easily or ramble. Caspian was different and something in him was making him want to be closer to him, to be more open. He made him want to smile more. 

And Edmund couldn’t wait to fight against him. He could already feel his blood boiling in his veins at the prospect. 

“He fights well,” Susan said to Lucy, giggling openly.

“What are you laughing about?” Edmund sighed, hating to watch his sister act like a bloody girl. 

“I just find King Caspian to be exceptionally handsome,” his older sister said, her eyes sparkling in contentment.

Edmund almost choked at these words and he turned sharply to look at Susan. 

“What are you saying? Don’t you have enough suitors for your taste?” He attacked bitterly for a reason he didn’t quite know. 

“I remembered you were quite harsh on him a few days ago, so much that you wanted him to stop looking your way, brother.”

“Oh, shut it Susan!”

The situation had changed! Edmund now talked to Caspian and he had enjoyed his company these past few days, and he already awaited for their next meeting. Why couldn’t she see that?

“Peter, Edmund is being a beast to me again!” Susan said with amusement. 

“Ed, let our sister in peace please and enjoy the match,” Peter called in a detached voice as he observed the fight with attention.

Susan smiled smugly at him and then she laughed at his outraged face. What need had she to fall for Caspian? She already had a dozen suitors and she was flirting with all of them! For once, he was forming a bond and she was ready to take what was his. Suddenly, Edmund was feeling extraordinarily angry with his sister for being so stupidly annoying, and hurt that she was so blind to his feelings. And Peter was so- He didn’t even ask him what was going on!

Well, Edmund would stop talking to her if she decided to annoy him this way. 

When Caspian won -it was obvious he would, he surpassed his adversary by far-, the Telmarine King approached their seats, gazing at Edmund with a cheerful grin that made the young man stomach flutter in pleasure, and of contentment because Caspian wasn’t paying any attention to Susan. He hoped she was realizing she couldn’t have the Telmarine.

“Your Majesty, Finally we’re going to fight, I’ve waited for this moment since the beginning of the tournament,” Caspian said enthusiastically in a deep voice that made him shivered in anticipation. 

“I hope you will not be too disappointed to have fought all of these men when you’ll lose.”

“I won’t, it is my honour to fight against you.” 

Edmund's smile grew larger and he felt his cheeks growing red with pleasure, as he leant over Caspian. 

“And you should also be prepared,” Caspian continued playfully, “that I might win.”

Edmund scoffed but kept smiling, “I’d like to see that, my Lord.”

Caspian’s eyes sparked in delight and his smile became more cheeky, and it’s with a twinge of regret that Edmund watched his opponent go away after the speaker had announced the hour of the final match. The crowd was now excited and bets were already being taken. After having rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, Edmund stood up and excused himself to his siblings -even if he blatantly ignored Susan- to go and prepare himself. 

Two hours later, he and Caspian were in the fighting field, both armed with gladius, on guard and waiting for the speaker to announce the beginning of the fight. 

Caspian had chosen a lighter armour, without a helmet and a plastron, just like Edmund. He didn’t like wearing them, they weighed too much on him and he couldn’t see well with the helmet. A chain mail was doing the work. Besides, nor he nor Caspian had the intention to hurt each other. 

“Are you ready, King Caspian?”

“Oh, I am. And I won’t go easy on you.”

“I would have been disappointed if you did.”

The speaker placed himself on the border of the fighting field and a second later, he announced the beginning of the bout. Neither moved immediately. They were both observing the other. They had watched each other's matches and they now knew how the other fought. 

Finally, Edmund had enough of the waiting and attacked first. His blade was stopped by Caspian’ sword in a ringing sound. His opponent twirled in return. Edmund countered and swung his sword right across the Telmarine who wasn’t caught off guard and parried his move in an instant. Immediately, Caspian raised his weapon to strike. 

They both attacked the other, again and again, moving towards each other like a fast and dangerous dance in which they met and separated from each other to meet once more. 

True to his promise, Caspian didn’t go easy on him and he was strong, stronger than him, at least physically. His blows were brutal and after more than ten minutes of this fight, Edmund couldn’t fend his attack directly. Edmund was forced to avoid the blade in order to keep his sword in hand. Caspian was smiling in an unnerving manner like he had already won.

“You should stop smiling, my Lord,” Edmund huffed irritably, trying to calm his heart, pounding in his chest because of the effort, “you haven’t won.”

“Not yet,” Caspian boasted with impertinence, “but I intend to win.”

Edmund growled and attacked, but this time he aimed for his legs, coercing Caspian to retreat. Edmund went to one knee to avoid the blade coming at him, then swiftly got up in a spin in a last attempt to end this fight, at the same time Caspian jumped toward him. 

The cold metal of Caspian’s blade was against his neck but his own sword was also ready to cut through his flank where his mail chain didn’t protect him. Edmund was so near to Caspian now that he could feel his hot breath on his face and see how dark his eyes really were. Caspian’s gaze plunged in his eyes and the Telmarine’s tongue went out his mouth and with an unfamiliar feel of yearning, Edmund watched it as Caspian licked his dried lips.

“I wish there were only the two of us,” the man whispered in the deepest voice he had ever heard.

Edmund blinked, not understanding what Caspian had meant with these words. Then, the crowd exploded in applause, breaking the spell that had operated between the two of them. The dance was over.

Edmund took a step back and he realized his cheeks were hot. Probably red from the effort, he mused. 

“This was an incredible fight, your Majesty,” Caspian said in a breath, his face flushed too. “I’d like to fight against you again.“

He only nodded as he didn’t trust his own voice at the moment to speak. He turned to the stands where his siblings were standing and cheering them with smiles. With a pang of the heart, Edmund remarked the look Susan was giving Caspian, appreciative and satisfied. As if he would let that ever happen!

“I would enjoy another fight against you,” Edmund finally replied, trying not to pant as a diversion. “You are a great fighter.”

Caspian smiled warmly and Edmund couldn’t help but smile in return. 

OoO

Festivities for the end of the tournament, ultimately won by Caspian who had had the best scores at the other events, had been postponed to the next day to let the participants rest. 

With his family by his side all day -Peter and Lucy had been quite impressed by his performance and wouldn’t let him out of sight to praise him-, Edmund hadn’t been able to see Caspian at all. He only had glimpses of the man at the turn of a corridor, or saw him from distance, and finally, when the afternoon ended, Lucy took him to his room to help him prepare.

“What are you doing Lu? I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!”

“But I have a surprise for you,” Lucy said with a mysterious smile. “You did so much during the last weeks, taking my duties and helping Peter with the dignitaries, and you almost won the tournament, so I had prepared something for you.”

Lucy pushed him in his private apartment and Edmund immediately saw on his bed an incredibly beautiful outfit. 

“Lucy, you shouldn’t have…” Edmund murmured as he took the costume made of the smoothest silver and blue silk in his hands. 

“You never order new clothes for yourself, and you wore almost the same suit every night. You will agree with me that the end of this tournament asks for a better outfit.”

“Ah, maybe. You have to be right, sister. But isn’t it a little too inconspicuous?”

Edmund certainly didn’t want to be the center of attention amongst the crowd and all of the bloodthirsty mothers eager to marry off their daughters.

“I’m sure Caspian will like it.”

Edmund frowned. What was that supposed to mean and what did Caspian have to do with it?

“What…?”

“And he will probably find you with more ease in the crowd,” she quickly said, “so, will you put it on?”

Edmund pouted but realized that, indeed, he would like to know if Caspian would appreciate his outfit. Would the man smile at the outrageous suit? Would he mock him gently? And with how flashy it was -so starkly different from his darker clothes-, Lucy was right to think that Caspian would spot him quickly during the evening, and Edmund was eager to see the Telmarine King again.

“Alright, I will. Anyway, I can’t deny you anything and I’m sure you put in a lot of effort to have this outfit in time.”

Lucy smiled brightly and almost immediately, she helped him dress. 

When the younger Queen had finished to arrange the clothes as she saw fit (and put his silver crown in his head, almost of the same colour of the silk), Edmund had the permission from his sister to look at himself in the mirror. 

“Are you sure it’s not too much, Lucy?” He asked worryingly as he turned to have a better look.

His collarbone was unveiled, the fabric only covering his shoulders. Edmund wasn’t used to it, as he wore almost exclusively high collar. He felt almost naked like this, and the fabric was light on his skin. 

“No, you are perfect! You are gorgeous brother, I am sure you’ll make head turns tonight!”

Edmund flushed at the prospect and felt awkward. He didn’t want to have too much attention nor did he want mothers and daughters running after him. He wouldn’t be able to flee in such a fragile outfit.

“I don’t want to turn heads, Lucy.”

“Oh really?” She asked with a smile. 

Why was everyone annoying him so much? First Peter, then Susan, and now Lucy! Edmund was increasingly confused and he didn’t like it. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head too much, Ed,” she mocked. “I have to go to prepare myself too. I’ll see you later!”

Lucy placed a kiss on his cheek then ran away from the room before he could grab her to have his revenge.

An hour later, Edmund went to fetch his little sister so he wouldn’t enter the ball alone. She was, as always, beautiful and was wearing an autumnal dress with flowers and leaves sewn most delicately on the red fabric. For a mysterious reason, Lucy tried to hold him back, pretending to not be ready when she was already perfect.

When they arrived, the park was already crowded and people were dancing quite happily. Heads turned their way and Edmund was sure he heard them whispered behind their back. He tried not to mind them, but it was hard and he already felt his face burn. They went to join Peter, mostly to save him from young ladies, and retreated to their thrones with glasses in hands. 

“You arrived early Edmund,” Peter said as he looked at Lucy with a knowing look. 

What was going on?

“It isn’t that early, Peter,” he said. “And you know I never stay late. I say it often, but I have work to do. And so do you.”

He looked around him, searching for both Caspian and Susan -who he still ignored-. “Where is Susan?”

“Oh, I don’t know… But tell me of this new suit! It’s quite different from what you had us accustomed to.”

“It is a gift from Lucy,” he replied distractly as he still observed the crowd in search of a certain King.

“You look good, Edmund, you should wear more often light colours like these.”

“I will think about it, Peter.”

Edmund took a step aside to see what was behind Peter as the High King had placed himself before him, but Peter followed his movement to keep the view hidden from him. Was his brother playing? It certainly didn’t happen for quite some time, and Edmund was always up for some games. So, he pretended to turn around, just to suddenly jump behind Peter. 

His breath suddenly stuck in his throat the moment after. 

Not far away from them, on the dance floor along with a dozen of other couples, were dancing Susan and Caspian, laughing together, smiling at each other, one hand on her waist as he made her spin. They were beautiful. 

A knot formed in his stomach and Edmund‘s chest tightened, his heart sinking down. Anger and sadness mixed in his mind and he found that he now had difficulties breathing. The couple didn’t see him, obviously as they were still gazing and talking to each other in that disgusting sweetly manner, and Edmund turned to Lucy and Peter who stared worryingly at him. 

“You knew…?” He asked, taken aback and disappointed. “You knew and you said nothing, you _hid it_ from me.”

“Edmund, it’s not -” Lucy began to talk.

“Are my feelings a joke to you?”

Edmund couldn’t take more, and as he was feeling burning tears welling up in his eyes he turned around to leave hastily.

“Ed!” 

He turned his head to see if his brother was following him but instead he saw that Caspian had stopped dancing with Susan to look right at him, his mouth parted in a surprised expression. Edmund frowned and stared angrily at him then continued his march to get back to the castle. 

Edmund didn’t even know why he was so angry and hurt, but the fact was that he was. He felt disappointed and sad towards his family _and_ Caspian, and he wanted to cry for no reason. Why did Susan have to dance with him? She already had so many men at her feet, enamoured with her and dazzled by her beauty and intelligence, why take the only one that was interested in him and that Edmund liked?

He stopped in the middle of his walk, baffled at the sudden realization. Did he like Caspian? 

Edmund’s heart started to pound hard in his chest as his cheeks warmed terribly, just to feel miserable the second after at the thought that maybe Caspian was thinking about making Susan his Queen. His knees trembled at the terrible image of their wedding and a tear of frustration escaped his eyes. He angrily wiped it, determined to never, ever, look at his sister and Caspian ever again. 

Was that why the man had been so gentle with him? Was it a way to be closer to Susan? 

“Edmund!” 

It was Caspian. Immediately he felt ire building in himself. 

“How dare you address me without my title?!” Edmund spatted, furious with him and his insolence. 

He didn’t want to see him or talk to him. He only wanted him gone. 

“I’d like to speak with you-”

“Go away, King Caspian,” he said in an icy and hard voice and watch with wicked pleasure when the man flinched. 

“I won’t.”

Edmund hadn’t noticed but he had stopped in an isolated part of the park, and he could barely hear the music from the feast. They were completely alone.

“Go away! Leave me alone!” He nearly shouted. “Don’t you already have a partner?!”

“Is that what you think?”

Edmund took a step back, dumbfounded by the amusement in Caspian’s voice. The man had the audacity to smile at him and to approach him slowly. 

“Stop that,” Edmund whispered, his heart hurting so bad in his chest. 

Why was he torturing him this way? Did he need to humiliate him? His eyes were probably red from the tears he could barely contain even if he tried to blink them away and-

“You look ravishing tonight, King Edmund.”

Edmund stopped moving, and Caspian took the opportunity to take his hand in his to place a kiss on his skin. He trembled at the touch. 

“Stop toying with me…”He said when Caspian had lifted his head again.

“I am not toying with you.”

Caspian was close to him now and he was still holding his hand in his own. The contact was warm and it made him hope for things he never thought he’d yearn for.

“Then why were you dancing with _her_?” 

“I was asking her questions about you,” Caspian replied softly, still smiling at him and gazing at him with tenderness.

“I suppose you couldn’t ask them to me?!” Edmund asked, feeling puzzled and confused. 

“I wanted to make you a gift, but it wouldn’t have been a surprise if you had guessed.”

Edmund felt himself blushed and his heart swelled at the thought of Caspian working up a surprise for him. To please him. 

“And you had to dance to ask her questions?”

“Have I already told you that you can be quite challenging to talk to, Your Majesty?”

“You have,” Edmund breathed.

Caspian got closer and Edmund kept still, not daring to move. The Telmarine bowed his head towards him and he closed his eyes in delight as lips dropped a light kiss on the shivering skin of his throat, sending an electric jolt through his entire body. Edmund let a sharp breath escape his lips as another kiss was gently placed on his collarbone, then he felt another one on his cheek. Edmund opened his eyes again and plunged them into Caspian's shining gaze, his face a mere inch away from his. 

“May I kiss you?”

Edmund nodded slightly and the second after, Caspian’s lips were on his, hot and demanding, trimmed beard scratching lightly against his smooth skin in a terribly pleasing way. He felt an arm slide around his waist and a warm body pressing against him, at the same time the hand holding his left to tangle itself in his hair. Edmund moaned breathily as his own hands slithered onto Caspian’s back.

The kiss ended too soon, leaving Edmund with a pounding heart and tingling lips, but Caspian didn’t let go of him and kept him in his arms, to his delight. Their faces were only inches apart and Edmund had difficulties concentrating when those desirable lips were this close. Edmund decided that he wouldn’t resist their call and he leant to kiss Caspian again. The Telmarine returned his caress quite eagerly, his lips sliding against his, and his mind went blank at the sensual sensation that went through him. 

“I could kiss you forever, Your Majesty,” Caspian moaned against him, dropping pecks on his lips between each word.

“I shall punish you if you ever stop kissing me,” Edmund replied in a voice so low he feared Caspian hadn’t heard him.

“You are quite bossy, my King,” the Telmarine mocked, but he kept kissing him, the light kisses changing for deep and passionate ones, where tongues discovered and tasted thoroughly the other’s mouth. 

When they finally stopped their mutual devouring of the others’ lips, they both sat down and Edmund felt suddenly shy knowing Caspian’s real intentions. Again, he didn’t know what to say or do. Never before Edmund had found himself in such a situation and he was only realizing now that he had behaved like an idiot. Regret and shame coursed through him.

“Has Susan given you any useful information for your gift?” He asked while blushing.

“I am afraid not. She doesn’t know your favorite flower for instance, but she insisted on the fact that you don’t like sweet food.” 

Since Aslan had crowned them, Edmund had never touched sweets again. The simple odour of it made him gag and reminded him of things he didn’t like to remember. 

“You can forget all food with sugar, except fruits. I love peaches. And my favorite flower is the water lily.”

Caspian smiled at him and Edmund felt quite like the water lily he liked so. He was attracted by the light emanating from the Telmarine. He slipped his hand back into Caspian’s to squeeze it lightly.

“So, as she couldn’t help me for your gift -a picnic, if you haven’t guessed-, she reccounted to me stories about you.”

Caspian entwined their fingers together and lifted his hand to his mouth so he could kiss the back of it. 

“And,” Caspian added, “I would have asked for a dance with you, if you hadn’t run away like you did.”

“You would have? Even if we are both men?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the couples that formed these days?”

Edmund blushed. He hadn’t seen what was going on. Was he really this oblivious to the world around him? Caspian guessed his answer and laughed quietly. 

“Well, a lot of men were here for you, my King, but the large majority of them were also quite warded off by your cold and indifferent behaviour. Some of them formed couples.”

Men had come for him? To woo him? But he never asked for it nor he expected it.

“I don’t understand, why did they come at all? Did you come with this intention?”

“I came to Narnia with the intention to conclude a treaty with other foreign powers, for my land. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Caspian’s eyes lowered to his throat and his unveiled collarbone, making him burn everywhere his gaze laid. 

“You blush quite prettily, King Edmund.”

“Don’t ever say that again,” he spluttered, looking away in embarrassment even if secretly pleased, his heart swelling warmly at these words. 

“I am afraid I can’t make that promise, but to come back to your question, I learned later that you were known to not be attracted to women. So the Lords came to take a chance.”

Edmund gaped at Caspian, taking in that everyone -absolutely everyone in all countries- had understood before himself that he wasn’t attracted to women. Had he been this obvious? Of course, he had rejected ladies and their mothers, ignored them when they had tried to talk to him or coerced him to dance in balls, but… This was quite embarrassing. How was he supposed to face their guest now?

“But as I said, they were reviled by your behaviour.”

“And you weren’t?”

Caspian smiled at him as he kissed his hand again, and Edmund wondered if there was anything on this earth as delicious as the Telmarine’s lips on his skin. Then Caspian licked his lips and Edmund breathed sharply at the sudden movement of his tongue on his mouth. Oh, that was delicious too.

How did he not realize that sooner?

“I was fascinated, and the more you were harsh on me, the more I was dazzled by you, even if you certainly know how to be _mean_ ,” Edmund blushed at what seemed now to be an old memory. He really acted like a brat. “Then you finally opened up to me.”

“I hadn’t realized…” 

“That I noticed, as did your siblings who decided to help me in my quest of wooing you.”

“They knew!” Edmund exclaimed, outraged. “They knew and they hid it from me!”

Caspian laughed at his scandalized air and stood up, bringing him in. 

“I don’t want to talk about it now, I’d like to go back to the feast with you on my arm and have a dance with you.” 

He presented his arm and Edmund put his hand on it with relish.

“We have much to discuss,” he said to his suitor -oh by the Lion’s Mane, Edmund had a suitor!-, “but I suppose we can do that tomorrow throughout a picnic.”

Caspian took him in his arms once more to kiss him, ravishing his lips with rare passion.

“What was that for?” Edmund inquired in a throaty voice, after Caspian had ceased to attack his mouth.

“I think you haven’t realized the effect your outfit has on me, your Majesty.”

Said King blushed once more under Caspian’s deep and dark gaze. Maybe the Telmarine was thinking about doing this a sport of his own, but he could play the game too. “You may call me by my name,” Edmund teased in the deepest voice he managed to do and he had the pleasure to hear a sharp breath escape Caspian’s lips. “Shall we go back, my Lord?”

A grinning Caspian took his arm, they went back to the feast, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good time reading this fanfiction 😊 
> 
> For information, Edmund’s outfit was based on this incredible fanart of Crazy Tom : https://crazytom666.tumblr.com/post/624462526288166912
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment !
> 
> Have a nice day ✨


End file.
